JFC's Collection of Poems
by J.F.C
Summary: Like the title suggest, this would be my area to post poems. So far all of them, with two exceptions, have been for Harry Potter. For this very reason, I have decided to post my poems on that fandom. Hope you like them.
1. HP: Werewolf

This poem was written for the Poetry Boot Camp Challenge. Using the Werewolf prompt, I'm trying to describe Remus suffering. This is also part of the 100 prompts challenge, using Moon. Hope you like it.

**xXxHarry Potter PoemxXx**

**Werewolf**

Running from the moonlight,  
that is all you have ever tried to do.  
But no one can hide from the full moon,  
the most powerful light of the night,  
and the mother of the wolves.

And with her shining waves comes the curse,  
the curse that you have feared throughout the years,  
the curse that has stolen your peace and sleep,  
the curse of becoming an animal.

And with a howl you're forced to greet your mother,  
while feeling the painful curse entering your veins.  
Veins that are now burning as your disguise is taken away,  
and for another night you're forced to show your true form.

The form of the beast,  
the form of the monster,  
the form of the half man and half wolf,  
and with another howl you accept once again your true nature.


	2. OP: Shadowy Secret

This is my English version of a Spanish poem I wrote ten years ago. The translation is not exactly the same, so I have posted the Spanish version too. Hope you like it.

**xXxOriginal PoemxXx**

**Shadowy Secret**

A shadowy secret that I keep on my being,  
peacefully awaits dormant for the time to be.  
A dark secret that I keep on my being,  
currently on dreams with the most deepest slumber to be.

Awake, awake from the secret the truth,  
dark truth that I keep on my being.  
Miserable truth or liberating I do not know,  
a shadowy truth that I keep on my being.

Dark secret that holds the truth,  
struggles and fights to enslave this truth.  
A shadowy truth that wrestles to get out,  
have mercy of me when you manage to wake up.

* * *

**Oscuro Secreto**

Oscuro secreto que guardo en mí ser,  
Espera y espera durmiente en mí ser.  
Secreto, secreto que guardo en mí ser,  
En un sueño más profundo de mí ser.

Despertad, despertad del secreto la verdad,  
verdad oscura que guardo en mí ser.  
Verdad desgraciada o liberadora no lo sé,  
verdad oscura que guardo en mí ser.

Oscuro secreto que aguantas la verdad,  
luchas y peleas para esclavizar esta verdad.  
Verdad oscura que luchas por salir,  
apiádate de mí cuando consigas tú libertad.


	3. HP: Wedding

This was written for the 100 prompts challenge, using concern, and the poetry boot camp challenge using wrong. I also used two phrases from the story beginnings challenge. Hope you like it.

**xXxHarry Potter PoemxXx**

**Wedding**

Family reunions were never pleasant affairs,  
especially when a Malfoy and a Weasley were involved.  
They have always hated each other.

"Please don't let anything go wrong this time around,  
please don't make Mr Malfoy and my father fight again."  
Rose Weasley requested with concern; it was her wedding day after all.

A Malfoy and a Weasley were never supposed to be best friends,  
that was a belief that everyone in the wizarding world had long accepted.  
Imagine their surprise when her wedding with Scorpius Malfoy was announced.

Who would've thought?  
The two enemies, now combined families?  
The news spread like wildfire throughout Magical Britain.

"I would do anything, anything that you ask of me,  
but please don't let them ruin my most important date."  
"Very well my dear, that would be twenty Galleons."


	4. HP: Far Away

Well, this was written for the Ashleigh's monthly competitions, and the two poetry challenges with both using wonder as a prompt. Hope you like it.

**xXxHarry Potter PoemxXx**

**Far Away**

Once again those annoying reporters,  
once again they had to randomly appear and ruin the day.  
The day had been so perfect, until those fiends came along.  
"Why did I have to be the son of the famous Harry Potter?"

Albus couldn't bear it any longer,  
It was making him sick.  
He couldn't even walk around the streets anymore,  
without using the invisibility cloak or a notice-me not spell.

Those demons were always there;  
as the son of the Dark Lord's defeater,  
spying and judging media he got as a reward,  
as they searched for even more ways to make news of him.

"Is he going to turn out as brilliant as his father and brother?"  
That was a common question which used to appear in the newspapers.  
"Well, it seems like I won't... I was sorted in Slytherin.  
I must obviously be a Dark Lord in the making."

That was the new question that replaced the older one,  
just as soon as the house he had been sorted into was revealed.  
"I hate this place, why can't my parents listen to me...  
why can't they let me go to another school?"

He repeated his most frequent desire,  
while continuing to cry on his bed sheets.  
"I just wonder how it would be like to live far away from here,  
where people wouldn't know me because of my father."

Far away from the reporters and their articles,  
far away from fellow students looking at him with odd eyes,  
far away from teachers that would constantly try to compare him with his father,  
"Far away from the famous boy who lived."

"Do you really hate me so, Albus?  
Do you feel so ashamed of being my son?"  
A sudden voice appeared, and let itself be known.  
A voice that turned out to be his father of all people.

"I..."


	5. HP: To Lily Evans

100 promts: follow; poetry boot camp: red. A love letter from James.

**xXxHarry Potter PoemxXx**

**To Lily Evans**

Love of my life, love of my heart,  
your red hair is like the flames,  
which burns me with lust and passion.

Love of my company, love of my existence,  
your emerald eyes are like the killing curse,  
which follow me until the very end.

Love of my dreams, love of my desires,  
your name is like the actual flower,  
which enslaves me with its giant petals as I fall deeper into you.

With love, James Potter.


	6. HP: Frozen

Written for the Luna pairing challenge. I also use the prompts Queen and Portrait from the two poems challenge.

**xXxHarry Potter PoemxXx**

**Frozen**

Frozen in time like a portrait,  
that is how you've been feeling lately,  
as you see everyone around you moving on with their love lives.

This didn't bother you at first,  
as you had captured someone's attention,  
someone you could spend forever with.

But that someone got stolen from you,  
taken away from your side,  
and by the trickiest Nargle to be precise.

You should had known better,  
you already knew how mischievous those Nargles could get,  
especially when combining forces with the Badgers.

You are alone once again,  
just with your dreamy thoughts and odd beliefs,  
thoughts and beliefs that you have long ago known weren't real.

Your depression continues to grow,  
making you feel like the Snow Queen,  
all alone and secluded inside your personal snowy castle.

A feeling that would stay for several years,  
until a shiny visit makes an appearance at your path,  
a shiny visit with many shapes of the sunlight.

A sunlight in the shape of a man,  
sunlight in the shape of an honourable wolf,  
sunlight in the shape of a chance and hope.

A frequent sunlight that would take the shape of true love,  
and free you from the curse of the heavy snow with three words;  
"I love you."


	7. HP: A Toad's Oasis

Using the poems prompts: Toad and Salt.

**xXxHarry Potter PoemxXx**

**A Toad's Oasis**

He used to be so happy back at the lake,  
just swimming around with his many brothers and sisters.  
Why did he have to be caught by such a terrible fate?

The fate of being turned into a pet,  
the fate of being given to a magical family,  
the fate of being given to a dumb owner.

At first he was happy that he had such an owner,  
since that would only make his escape much easier.  
Sadly, time has only manage to show him the contrary.

He had tried everything, everything,  
and still that boy would always manage to find him once again.  
It must be a curse, a curse placed by fate, so that he could never get away from it.

He was getting tired of his failed attempts,  
he was getting depressed from this terrible curse,  
why couldn't fate let him go to that beautiful oasis that he had seeing outside the castle?

Yes, an oasis...  
At first he had wanted to return to his original home,  
but thanks to his owner he managed to see such a black beauty near the walls of the castle.

He wanted to go there,  
he wanted to call that place his new home.  
Still, fate interfered again.

His owner had turned his wish into an impossibility.  
All his escape attempts had ended in failure.  
He was now starting to wish for a bath with salt.

He didn't wanted to continue such a life anymore,  
he didn't wanted to be controlled by fate,  
forced to be the pet of a dumb child for all the rest of his days.

"You can go now."  
His owner suddenly said, as his cardboard box was opened.  
"Don't worry, I would just say that you finally managed to escape for good."

His owner added, making him totally confused.  
"I'm sure this is the place that you always wanted to go."  
The boy continued, making him to turn around.

His oasis!  
His wishing place was actually just a jump away from him;  
he could even feel the aroma coming from such a beauty.

"Bye Trevor!"  
His owner said, as he was placed on the waters of his dreams.  
"I will miss you."

His owner added, before leaving.  
An act that made him stay on his place for a bit,  
as he saw the boy returning towards the castle.

And when he was finally alone, finally free from fate,  
he decided to use the small amount of magic he had acquired throughout the years and say;  
"I will miss you too, Nev."


	8. HP: Love that is gone

A poem about Cadmus Peverell's thoughts about his wife's recent death. Prompts: Despair, and Death.

**xXxHarry Potter's PoemxXx**

**Love that is gone**

A love that is gone,  
a love that is waiting.  
Why has death taken you away from me?

What a glorious life we used to have,  
with its moments of joy and sadness,  
but they were all together, my love.

Now death has separated us;  
so much sorrow this is causing me.  
But wait, love of mine.

Death may have taken you away,  
but that is no reason to despair,  
I will find a way to rejoin us again.

I will find a way for us to meet again,  
even if I have to follow the jealous death,  
and see you in the world beyond.


	9. OP: Enslaved Pearl

This is another original poem of mine, hope you like it. It was written eight years ago in Spanish, and now I give you a close translated version of that one too. ;)

**xXxOriginal PoemxXx**

**Enslaved Pearl**

Pearl of the sea,  
pearl of the ocean,  
your beauty has made you a slave of the land.

Pearl that was born on the sea,  
pearl that was born of a conch,  
your beauty has made you a slave of the land.

Pearl that is valuable,  
Pearl that is costly,  
pearl that attracts the beings of the land.

Pearl of a thousands of fathers,  
pearl of one mother,  
pearl that attracts the beings of the land.

Pearl of a creative mother,  
Pearl of a working mother,  
Pearl of a mother that lives rich and dies poor.

Pearl of a mother of treasures,  
pearl of a mother of two faces,  
Pearl that was taken away from the arms of her mother.

Pearl that is beautiful,  
pearl that is shining,  
Pearl that was taken from the sea by the beings of the land.

Pearl that is orphan  
Pearl that is distressed,  
gold chains have now marked you as the slave of the land.

* * *

**Perla Esclavizada**

Perla del mar,  
perla del oceano,  
tu belleza te ha convertido en una esclava de la tierra.

Perla nacida del mar,  
perla nacida de una concha,  
tu belleza te ha convertido en una esclava de la tierra.

Perla valerosa,  
perla costosa,  
perla que atrae los vivos de la tierra.

perla de miles de padres,  
perla de una sola madre,  
perla que atrae los vivos de la tierra.

perla de una madre creadora,  
perla de una madre trabajadora,  
perla de una madre que vive rica y muere pobre.

Perla de una madre de tesoros,  
perla de una madre de dos caras,  
perla que es sacada de los brazos de su madre.

Perla hermosa,  
perla que brilla,  
perla que es sacada del mar por los vivos de la tierra.

Perla huérfana,  
perla angustíada,  
ya las cadenas de oro te han convertido en una esclava de la tierra.


	10. HP: Roads

A poem with Andromeda Black. Prompts: Bright and pain

xXxHarry Potter's PoemxXx

Roads

My life was a hellish journey,  
with pain and suffering,  
but when I met you, my love,  
you helped me find the bright way.

Old road, new road. What way?  
Old road of bitterness,  
but with status and riches.  
New road of happiness,  
but without wealth and stability.

At first, my love, I was undecided.  
But when you gave me a kiss,  
forgotten was my wealth and status,  
as I followed your joyful path with you.


	11. HP: A dried flower

I wrote this Hermione freeverse for the prompt's a month challenge by using dried flower. I also used bridge and flower from other challenges.

**xXxHarry Potter PoemxXx**

**"A Dried Flower"**

Like a dried flower,  
that's how you felt.  
A dried flower,  
with a strong need for water  
that was never given.  
You have tried to search for it,  
but the water was never found.  
Instead, the bit of water that you had  
was constantly leaving you behind.  
Leaving you behind through a flow,  
a flow of waterfall-like tears.  
A flow that is currently in progress,  
as you cry in the lavatory.  
_"I will never find someone, will I?_  
_Someone that would accept me as who I am?"  
__'A bookworm.'_  
The answer actually appears a few hours later,  
as you are welcomed by the troll.  
A troll that would unexpectedly help you,  
as it would give you the bridge necessary  
to walk through your obstacles,  
and finally find the so much needed water in the end.


	12. HP: Goodbye

A free verse poem, using the prompts inevitable and closure.

**xXxHarry Potter PoemxXx**

**"Goodbye"**

It was time to accept the inevitable,  
the closure is soon to arrive for you.  
The enchantments have long started to wear off,  
now rust and mold have invaded your whole body,  
making you feel more broken inside,  
as they have made sure to take away your treasure.  
Your unique ability to fly.

Your pixie dust have long gone,  
you cannot longer see the skies without feeling hurt,  
feeling hurt as your gift of flight is no longer present.  
Still, there was something much purer than that,  
so pure that not even the mold and rust have manage to take it,  
your gift to feel alive and perceive things.

Your sentient abilities was very precious to you,  
but sadly you can feel how it has began to banished as well,_  
_slowly preparing itself to move on.  
That is why you have decided to use all of your remaining energy  
in order to arrive at your present location.

A tree was now in front of you,  
a tree that you have hated for damaging your body,  
a tree that you have forgiven as its damages where nothing compared to the current ones,  
a tree that you have decided to revisit in order to let it finish its mission,  
the mission of destruction and death,  
as you don't want to end like many others like you,  
you don't want to die like another ordinary old car,  
you want to die as a sentient being.

_'Goodbye.'_


	13. HP: Fireworks

A freeverse written for the prompt a month challenge, using fireworks. I also used enchant and red. As a reviewer's request I will make this poem more clearer by mentioning that this is a Poem about Ron and Hermione's kissing scene during the battle of Hogwarts, where Harry tried to stop them as there was currently a war taking place.

**xXxHarry Potter PoemxXx**

**"Fireworks"**

It was happening so fast,

it must have been a dream for sure,

but the seconds flew by,

and still the feeling was true.

It all happened so fast,

it must have been some Whiz-bangs for sure,

but the seconds seem to have stopped,

and still the wildfire was true.

"Is this the moment?"

A Vanishing Spell was thrown,

but it only served to multiply the enchant,

it only served to multiply the fireworks.

"OI! There's a war going on here!"

A red howler was thrown,

and it seem to have worked,

the wildfire was no longer there,

but still some ashes were true.

"I know, mate."

You finally acknowledged,

as you suddenly thought of elves,

as they have become your favorite magical creature.


End file.
